


Operation: Christmas

by Lizardforce



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Family Drama, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Relationship Issues, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardforce/pseuds/Lizardforce
Summary: The new operators have joined Team Rainbow at the perfect time: Christmas.This story follows their experiences at Rainbow.----I'm writing this to give myself a break from "Schutzengel" since I've been having slight writer's block with it.Enjoy this!! I'll be adding to it until Christmas is over!





	1. Chapter 1

Christmas has officially taken over the Rainbow 6 HQ.

Some sneered in disgust at the lights hanging in every corner of every room.

Some beamed with joy at the new look for the office.

The others could care less.

The new operators are now getting comfortable in the Team Rainbow building, meeting everyone properly and tying up loose ends.

 

 **D:**  
A distant crash could be heard outside of Dokkaebi’s dorm, followed by shouts of disapproval. She had just finished unpacking and placing her knick-knacks all around her room, including a large black poster with her Logic Bomb logo with her infamous catchphrase: “Don’t mess with me” written on the bottom.

The shouting out in the hallway persisted, she and the other two operators have only been here for a few days and fights were already breaking out?

Was this normal?

She peeked her head out into the hallway, watching a woman and a man argue and shove each other around. “Вы бесполезны для этой команды. Возвращайся домой.” The man pushed her against the wall and spat in her face. Dokkaebi giggled at the interaction, watching as the woman shoved her knee into his groin and pushed him off her. “You can fuck off, Fuze. Don’t touch me ever again.”

A large man came down the hallway, as if ignoring the kerfuffle; “You guys need to get over each other,” He spoke as he passed by. Dokkaebi recognized him: the guy with the huge hammer. Sledge.

“Christmas is a big waste of time, Ying. Take down these fucking lights.”

The man got in her face again, this time Ying didn’t hold back. She punched him square in the eye. Fuze stumbled back, hissing and growling with his hand cupping his eye.

Dokkaebi held in her laughter, snickering. Fuze turned in her direction, removing his hand and pointing at her. “You think this funny, gook?” Ying and her busted out laughing at him. His eye was different shades of red, blue, and purple. “Oh God, Fuze. It looks like you’re trying to become a member of KISS.” Sledge came by again, stopping to admire his colleague’s new look.

Fuze huffed and stomped away to his room.

Dokkaebi stepped out of the doorway, the crowd began to disperse. “Hey, Ying right?” She caught her attention before she left. “Yeah. You’re one of the new ops that came in earlier this week. Dokkaebi?” She nodded. “Um.. Is that normal?”, she pointed off to Fuze’s room. “Oh? The fighting? It’s almost clockwork with Fuze and I. Sometimes Jäger gets into fights with the attackers… I don’t blame them though. He’s kind of a shit-head…” Dokkaebi nodded slightly.

 

 

 **Z:**  
She hasn’t seen her sister in years, if not decades.

Would she even recognize her?

Of course she would… They were sisters.

This place was nearly a damn maze, but she made her way through swiftly.

Finding herself in the living area, she scanned the heads of everyone until spotting that familiar green hair. Ela was sitting on a couch next to Mira. The only reason Zofia bothered to know the operators by name was so she knew who to avoid, or beat up if they rubbed her the wrong way.

“Elżbieta!” She nearly sprinted to her, wanting to just throw her arms around her and hold her tight. Ela responded by giving her a frightened look, clenching her bottle of water. Mira looked to Ela then at Zofia, holding her breath. “Umm… Cześć.” Ela awkwardly waved at her sister before releasing a stressed sigh. “Elena, we can continue this later.” Mira dipped her head and quickly walked off, her spot being replaced by Zofia.

“It’s been too long, sister.” Zofia was the only one with enthusiasm in her voice. Ela only glared at her before giving a slow nod. “Yeah. It has.”

The awkward tension made Zofia uneasy, she shifted in her position. “How are you doing?” Ela spoke before taking a sip of her water. She choked up a little; “I’m good…”

“Daughter doing okay?”

“Yes.”

Ela let out a small chuckle, she looked around with longing. “I’ve been trying to contact you.” Zofia broke the stiff tension. Ela paused, frozen in her place, she whispered… 

“I know.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vigil makes a new friend...
> 
> Zofia attempts to reconnect with her sister...
> 
> Dokkaebi learns something about Ying...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little longer than I wanted it to... Sorry.
> 
> _Lizardforce_

**V:**

He spent most of his time in his room, gently rubbing a wool cloth across his mask. Polishing it. It was the one thing he cared for the most. Sometimes there would be a knock at the door, he’d never reply. But they still opened the door to check on him and invite him out to meet everyone. He’d respond the same thing every time: “One moment, please.”

Vigil only let little light in his room, covering his windows in a black sheet. Anyone who left his room would often look petrified. Who could blame them? Vigil was quite the individual. Rarely left his room, only sat around cleaning the object that meant more to him than his own existence.

One man in particular continuously visited him, Vigil could easily recognize the voice of SAS Defender, Mark, Codename “Mute”. He had set his mask aside as the man would reluctantly walk into his territory. “I really do not want people in here.” Vigil would snap, but his attitude only interested Mute more. “Humans can’t survive without contact from other humans.” Mute sat in the bunk behind the small sofa Vigil was sitting on. “Perhaps so… But maybe I don’t want to interact with **you**.” Mute only laughed. Why wouldn’t he just leave him in peace?

Mute leaned over to him, tracing a finger from his shoulder to his neck. The feeling of touch made Vigil flinch and jerk away from him. He stood up and began to shout. “Do not lay a fucking finger on me.” Mute’s face changed to shock; a sarcastic shock. “Ooh! Big tough guy.”

What the fuck was wrong with this guy?

Vigil grabbed him by the shirt. It stretched so he was a little embarrassed. Mute made a noise that caused an unsettling presence in Vigil’s stomach. “You need to leave. I’m not the kind of company you want.” Mute only giggled. “But why? You’re so big and-- you’re so _big_.” He began to reach his hand out. Chul was quick to swat him away, pushing him back. Mute fell backwards onto the bunk and yet again, released another noise that frustrated Vigil.

Vigil would be lying if he didn’t admire Mute’s persistence and determination to be taken advantage of by someone who was the perfect definition of “lethal weapon”. 

Mute’s thighs were splayed apart. His expression just whispered _”fuck me”_ in the most lustful way anyone could ever have. Just the thought of hearing that soft voice speak made a lump in Chul’s throat. He looked limp, ever so willing to contort to Vigil’s command. 

Casting a timid glance to the door, Vigil went to lock it. When he turned around, Mute was propped up on his elbows with a bashful smirk. 

“You’re in my territory, now.” 

Mute laid himself back, unable to find a response and stumbling over his words. 

**Z:**

“Wh-Why haven’t you responded…?” Zofia tried to reach out to her, but she turned away. Ela rolled her eyes; “Because of what happened. You were blinded by your responsibilities during your schooling that you never even saw that I needed you.” Zofia was taken aback, a hard pang of guilt struck her heart. “I… I’m sorry,” She choked on her words. 

“Sorry may fix the wounds, but the scars are permanent.” With that, Ela got up and left her there. Zofia was frozen, her heart ached and her eyes swelled up with tears. She dropped her head into her hands. 

What has she done…? 

**D:**

She had met so many people in the past 5 minutes that Dokkaebi wasn’t sure she could remember them all. Ying sat up at the small island bar in the living area, she patted a stool next to her. “What do you want, Grace?” Dokkaebi waved her hand, “No thanks. I don’t drink.” Ying looked at her. “I know bullshit when I hear it.” 

Dokkaebi only laughed. “I don’t!” Ying shook her head with a friendly smile. “Look, we can share a light drink.” She gave in and accepted the offer, which turned out to be a light beer. 

Dokkaebi pretended to be the smartest, but she was genuinely perceptive. After a few drinks, she began to notice Ying look across the room repeatedly. Following her gaze, she noticed that Fuze had left his room, sitting with the other Spetsnaz. Not wanting to offend her, Grace chose her words carefully. “I thought you hated him?” Ying shook her head then claimed that she did. “Well, you keep looking at him.” Ying made a sour face, chugging the last of the beer. “No. I just keep spacing off.” 

Dokkaebi slid off the stool, looking at her watch. 18:32… She was curious about her partner, Vigil. Where was he? 

He was truly a strange individual... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so... I have finals next week. Will try to put out what I can! In the meantime, tell me how you feel about this! :)
> 
> I'll get more into the holiday spirit shortly!
> 
> _Lizardforce_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zofia asks Glaz for advice.
> 
> Tension occurs between Ying and Dokkaebi.
> 
> Vigil and Mute get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've done nothing today but binge watch Soul Eater on Netflix... :)
> 
> Here's another chapter!
> 
> _Lizardforce_

_Ela had caught up with Mira, taking her into her room. By the time Zofia found her sister, the door was closing._

 

**Z:**

She stood in the hallway watching that door that shut down nearly any chance of reconnecting with her sister. She pressed her lips into a thin line and huffed.

“O mój Boże.” She began to swear under her breath, catching the attention of a curious Jäger. He was careful not to get too close, Zofia had her eye on him as he chose his steps. “Are you okay?” He held out a hand in a friendly gesture, which made Zofia scowl and tense up. “Back off.” She hissed. His expression turned to confusion. “Hey, just trying to help out.” He looked at that door, then faced her again. “You’re Zofia Bosak?” She didn’t say anything, but gave a curt nod. “Oooh! Finally get to meet one of the GROM! I love the shit you guys do.” Jäger suddenly became very extravagant. Zofia gave him a look and slowly began to make her way to her own room. Jäger wasn’t going to let her just leave. “Hey, you know… If you want someone to talk to, I can help. Or go talk to Glaz; he can really keep a secret.”

Zofia would remember that.

She gave him a soft smile and a nod before going out the mess of hallways to her own room, which was covered in pictures of herself with her husband, her daughter, and a few pictures of her and Ela before they were burdened with responsibilities.

 

**V:**

Their bodies were sticky with sweat.

Mute’s body still tremble.

Vigil was unmoving, completely relaxed despite the company.

Mute was the one to break the sweet, sweet silence. “Would you let me come back?” Vigil had to think about this. As good as Mute was in the sheets… was his company enjoyable? He probably wouldn’t be able to be around him without wanting to bend him over something.

“Yes.” His voice was hoarse, but got quite the squeal from Mute. “Yay!” He was quick to place a kiss on Vigil’s lips. Vigil responded with a grunt and a sly grin. He grabbed Mute’s face and brought him in for a more passionate kiss, his hand slid down and gripped his waist, dragging him on top of him.

Keep in mind, Mute is stark naked while Vigil is shirtless in sweats.

Vigil’s hands ran all over Mute. Their kiss became more sloppy by the second. Vigil gently dug his nails into Mute’s waist, bringing out a soft pant. Vigil paused the embrace to speak.

“You can come back anytime.”

 

**Z:**

She was laying on her bed, legs hanging off the side. She gazed up at the ceiling with her thoughts buzzing angrily inside her head. She wondered what she was doing wrong… Why wouldn’t Ela talk to her?

The sound of her door opening cut off her train of thought. A man peeked his head in and blinke. “Zofia?” His Russian accent was thick and smooth. She squinted and slowly nodded her head. “I was told you needed someone to listen…” She shook her head and interrupted him. “No. I’m fine. I appreciate your kindness…” Zofia paused, she never knew his name. “Timur Glazkov… Glaz.” He introduced himself. “Right.”

As he turned around to leave, Zofia called for him quickly and asked him to sit next to her. “What’s bothering you?” He started. Zofia began very quickly, never really wanting to talk about her problems to anyone. Glaz would occasionally nod at her.

She said a few things that appeared to have disturbed him, but he stayed.

 

**D:**

“Where are you going?” Ying tapped her shoulders, a little distressed. “I’m.. Going back to my room?” YIng shook her head and waved her finger, pulling out her phone. A few minutes later, she watched Fuze pull out his phone from across the room, and eyed them both. Dokkaebi began to panic. “Ying, no. I… I don’t like guys.” Ying blinked at her, mouth parted.

“Oh…”

“You can go have fun though.” Dokkaebi patted Ying’s shoulder.

With that, Grace left to go to her room. Walking through the halls to the woman’s barracks, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Ready to turn around and pummel whoever had the audacity to touch her.

Fuze was behind her, holding his hands up as she brought up a fist. “Hey hey hey! Calm down. It's me.” Dokkaebi scoffed and folded her arms. “I'm not interested, Shuhrat…” Fuze shook his head. “No that's not what this is about. Can you go to Ying’s room… Please?” His voice sounded so caring. He twiddled his fingers and looked down at the ground.

She told him yes, turned around, and made her way to Ying’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure where I want to go with this tbh...
> 
> _Lizardforce_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zofia fights inner feelings.
> 
> Dokkaebi receives an early gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just to put something out there because I didn't know what to write for Vigil in this chapter lmao...
> 
> ALSO. I forgot to mention this... If you have an XBOX ONE and play R6S (or any other games!!), you can send me a message on Tumblr and we can play! :)
> 
> !!! >>> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/submit <<< !!!
> 
> (btw, if you play Rainbow... I'm a huge Lesion main.)
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/

**Z:**

“I… Thank you for coming and listening to me ramble.” Zofia brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear, giving Glaz a hesitant glance. “Yeah. It’s no problem.” He gave her a warm smile that brought butterflies to her stomach. She hasn’t felt that feeling since--

Oh no…

“Yeah… I think I’m going to go to bed. It was nice to meet you and talk with you.” Zofia returned the smile, watching him bid her good night and leave the room. Just before leaving, he popped back in. “You should get out more… Talk to others. You’re a great conversationalist.” Then he left.

Did… Did he just flirt with her? No. She was married, with a kid more or less. But then again… She was going to be gone for a long time without seeing her husband. Maybe one time wouldn’t-- No. No… She was not that type of woman.

No man would get a hold of her. Not physically. Not mentally… Although Glaz was quite a looker… No. Zofia growled to herself as she tried to get a grip. She was not an adulterer.

She laid back on her bed, staring up at the blank white ceiling, her brain swirled with thoughts that contradict each other.

It took forever for her to finally sleep.

 

**D:**

She gave a gentle knock at the door. There was no answer. She knocked again. This time, there was a very exasperated “come in” on the other side. Dokkaebi was slow opening the door. Peeking her head in, she saw Ying standing in the middle of her room with her hands behind her back.

Was she sweating?

“Umm… Did you need me?” Grace was quiet in talking, suddenly withdrawn. “Yes! Close your eyes and hold out your hands.” She did as she was asked. Something small, heavy, and round was placed in her hands. She slowly opened her eyes.

“What is it?” She made a face.

“It’s a Candela I just made a few weeks ago. It’s just a prop, there are no flashes in it.” Ying looked so proud with a bright smile on her face, waiting to see Grace’s reaction. Dokkaebi sighed, letting a gentle smile form on her face. “I love it… But why is it so heavy?” She held it in one hand. “I could use this for a workout.” She began to lift it up and down. “It’s heavy so the flashes can be discharged. Half of it comes apart then this spring pushes the charges out.” Listening to Ying talk about her device was super interesting… since her’s was just a hacking program that was super boring to explain.

Dokkaebi’s mouth opened, but only a smile was showing. “Thank you…” Was all she managed to get out.

There was a moment of silence, Dokkaebi was watching as Ying twiddled her thumbs. “Hey, Grace…?” Ying broke the silence. She looked at her.

Her response never came. It was just sucked up into Ying’s mouth. Grace didn’t know what to do… Or say. So she just let it happen.

The kiss lasted longer than Dokkaebi wanted, but Ying finally pulled away with bright red cheeks. “I’m sorry… I was--experimenting.”

“Experimenting?”

“You’re a lesbian… I’m straight.”

Oh. That explains the offer for a threesome…

Dokkaebi thought for a moment… She wouldn’t mind making a woman gay for the night. She gave a small grin. “Do you want me to stay with you for the night?” Ying gnawed on her lower lip and gave a shy nod. Grace curled her arms around Ying’s waist, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead.

“You’re making a good choice… Trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter should be up sometime today, honestly.
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/
> 
> PLAY SIEGE OR OTHER GAMES WITH ME!  
> !!! >>> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/submit <<< !!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vigil meets Jager.
> 
> Zofia confronts Ela once more.
> 
> Dokkaebi and Ying become closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... This was an awkward chapter to write... :)
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_

**V:**

It was about three in the morning when Vigil woke up. Mute was sitting on the edge of the bed, clearly disheveled. Vigil only laid there and watched with one eye open. He sat there for what felt like an eternity before getting up and leaving.

Vigil fell asleep shortly after he left. He didn’t wake up again until around six.

When he woke up, pale light filled his monotone room. He woke up with a light feeling in his stomach and a bright attitude… once in his life.

Dressing up in baggy sweats and a tight v-neck, Vigil was slow to leave his room, looking down the hallways before finally stepping out. Once he got to the commons, he immediately regretted leaving… Mute and the rest of the SAS were sitting and enjoying tea. He felt rather awkward being around Mute after what happened, especially since he knew that Sledge and Mute had a thing. Vigil could feel a hot spot on his neck… most likely from Sledge’s burning glare that he was giving him. All Vigil wanted was some coffee and a small breakfast, but that would most likely be difficult with this tension between the operators.

Only minutes later did everyone else file in. Glaz came in, offering to make breakfast for the whole team. The other operators helped themselves to coffee, tea, water, whatever was available to drink.

Glaz began to cook a wide array of foods for the whole base. Eggs. Bacon. Sausage. Everything.

Tensions seemed to die down once everyone began eating. Everyone sat down with their squads and enjoyed their company. Christmas _was_ coming after all… might as well have fun with the people you work with, even if you don’t celebrate it.

Vigil still stood at the bar, spacing off and coming back to reality in bursts. He wasn’t fully aware until Jäger approached him, putting a hand on his shoulder. His voice was rather quiet and his eyes kept darting around. “So um… I heard about you and Mute last night…” The grip on his shoulder tightened slowly. Vigil was careful not to move, or even swallow the coffee that scorched his mouth. He only gave a quick nod. He continued to speak in that quiet tone. “And.. I’ve always wanted a big man for Christmas…” His hand trailed down and firmly grasped Vigil’s thigh.

Clenching his teeth and finally swallowing the hot beverage, Vigil responded in a hoarse tone. “You know, I’m not just some piece of meat. I have feelings.” Jäger chuckled in response. “I know… But Mute talks about how good you are, and that’s something I can get off to.” His hand slid up an inch.

Vigil couldn’t deny his advances were, in fact, turning him on… But no.

He couldn’t do this again.

 

**Z:**

The commons were packed to the brim with people, she shuddered at the sight.

She couldn’t find Ela, but she did find Glaz. Butterflies swarmed her stomach and fluttered to her head. The one person she could talk to that wasn’t Ela…

He was standing by the stovetops with IQ. Zofia admired her work, but that was it. Zofia wouldn’t admit it… but she did feel a little jealous with her hanging around Glaz. There’s no way they were together… Right?

She slowly approached the counter, her arms holding her sides. Glaz greeted her with that warm smile that brought a small blush to her cheeks. “Good morning, Zofia. I hope things are going well for you.” She gave a small chuckle. “Yeah… So far. Um, have you seen Ela?” He shook his head and began chewing on the inside of his cheek. “You could check her room.”

And that’s exactly what she did.

The walk seemed longer this time… She was nervous but determined to make things right.

Her knuckles gently knocked on the door, a lump forming in her throat.

The door opened, half of Ela’s face appearing in the crack. “Zofia!” She hissed, “What are you doing?”

“Ah--I just came here to talk.”

“Did you have to come _now_?”

“It will only take a second.”

Ela rolled her eyes.

“I know we’ve had some bumps when we were growing up. We grew apart. I want to make up for all of the lost time. And I know you’ll say ‘the damage has been done’, but I want to help mend it somehow. Elżbieta, I know it’s a lot to ask from you, but I’d like to spend time with you this Christmas. Like we used to when we were very little…”

Ela stood there for a moment then shut the door. Zofia felt tears well up in her eyes, then the door opened up again. This time, Ela stepped out of her room. “Why are you so keen on trying to fix this?” She whispered, leaning against the door frame. “Because I want things to go back to the way things were. And after Christmas, if you still hate me, then I’ll stop… I just want one chance.” Ela stood there, contemplating. “Fine.”

Zofia let out a loud sigh of relief. “Okay great! I can’t--” She never got to finish since Ela was quick to disappear back into her room. Zofia stood there, staring at the wood door.

An upset blush came to her cheeks.

She found it hard to turn away without breaking into tears.

But she did… And she knew where she was going.

 

**D:**

She had woken up with Ying stark naked on top of her. Dokkaebi was concerned for a second until she realized what exactly happened last night.

Not wanting to wake her, Dokkaebi laid there, gently running her hand up and down Ying’s back.

She let out a calm sigh, noticing the lack of stress she felt when she first arrived at the base.

Ying began to stir, drawing in deep breaths then lifting her head. “Hm?” Dokkaebi gave her a sweet smile. Ying’s eyes went wide. “Did… Did we…?”

Dokkaebi suppressed a laugh. “Oh, you bet we did. And you were fantastic.” She planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Ying could only blush and clench her teeth.

“Was I…?”

“Of course.”

A small smile crept across her face. All Ying said was okay, then rested her head on Grace’s chest. Dokkaebi fingers ran through Ying’s dark-colored hair.

The sun began to shine in through the curtains in Dokkaebi room, illuminating the bland gray walls, while the rectangle of light more scorched on her nightstand. The clock read that it was about 07:00 in the morning. Dokkaebi laid there wondering what she would do today… She supposed that she could go mess around with her software. That is if she could find the motivation to move and get up.

 

**V:**

Vigil wasn’t sure how he got roped into doing this. Jäger was persistent and begged until he couldn’t resist any longer. He was demanding and clearly had no care in the world if the other operators saw his advances. Vigil found himself back in his room, with a desperate Jäger following close behind.

“You are quite the tool, Jäger.” Vigil shut his door quietly, turning to the German with his arms crossed. He only gave him a playful smile and pressed him against his own door. “Am I?”

Vigil was slightly shorter than him, but that didn’t stop him from taking control of the situation. He wasn’t able to respond since Jäger had dropped to his knees. “Ah. I don’t think--mm…” The feeling of Jäger’s mouth sucked the words out of his mouth.

 

Vigil found himself unable to say no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I will continue this because I'm not sure where I will go with this.
> 
> I might add to it every so often.
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/
> 
> Play Rainbow 6 Siege (or Xbox One) with me sometime!  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/submit


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vigil experiences feelings because of Mute.
> 
> Zofia fights more inner demons with the help of Glaz... somewhat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what else to write for Dokkaebi right now... So I went ahead and uploaded this short chapter to give ya'll something. :)
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ask << AMA

**V:**

 

“You know you love me.”

“I don’t even know who you are,” Vigil rolled his eyes and proceeded to put clothes back on. Jäger jumped up and held out his hand. “Marius ‘Jäger’ Streicher from the GSG 9!” Vigil paused to give him a blank look.

Smartass.

“That wasn’t what I meant. Get dressed and get out.”

With an excited jump, Jäger finished putting on his clothes and jerked open the door.

He almost ran right into Mute, who was standing right in the way.

Jäger and Mute both blushed, Mute’s gaze dropped to the ground, stepping back to let Jäger leave. Vigil had just finished pulling a shirt over his head before seeing the British operator standing in the doorway. “Ah… Vigil… Um.. I came here to…” Mute began to stumble on his words and shuffle in his place.

Biting on his lip, Vigil put his arm on his shoulder and brought him into his room, “You can sit.”  
With no reluctance he sat, Vigil leaned on his desk that was beside his bed. “You know that party that we are having for Christmas?” Mute started quietly. Vigil nodded. “Well,” his voice cracked, “I want you to come with me.” He began to trail off, his voice almost nothing by the time he finished his request. He almost seemed embarrassed, sitting on his bed shaking his leg and tapping his fingers.

Vigil adored how shy he was, he would never let that show outside his hard shell though. He just wanted to scoop up the man and literally cuddle the fuck out of him.

And fuck the fuck out of him.

Vigil ran his hand across the back of his own neck. “Uh. Yeah, I’ll go with you.” At his words, Mute began to smile, his face turning red. “Yay…” He whispered, probably to himself. Mute sat there, almost frozen with a small smile on his face. “Is that all you came here for?” Vigil stared at Mute for a moment, who almost jumped at his voice. “Oh! Um. Yeah. I think so.” The brit calmly stood up and wandered to the door. Mute turned to Vigil, opened his mouth, speaking softly but with integrity.

He left the room as quick as he could, leaving Vigil alone to his thoughts, processing what Mute said before he left in a rush.

**Z:**

She knocked hard on the door for the Spetsnaz dorm. There was some crashing and shouting, until a shirtless Glaz opened the door.

Zofia blushed at the sight, her jaw nearly dropping. The words were taken from her mouth. “Zofia?” Glaz looked concerned, “Are you okay?”

She came to, a blush fading onto her cheeks, “Um… Is it okay if I come in?”

Glaz turned his head and began to speak in Russian to one of his partners. “Yes. You can, but bear in mind that we don’t care for decency.”

Zofia blushed even more. Glaz alone made her cheeks tingle, who else was in here?

The room smelled strongly of cologne, Zofia gave a small cough. “That’s Kapkan.--” The man who was sitting in a bunk was flipping through a journal, started speaking in Russian, saying something that clearly upset Glaz. The journal Kapkan held in his hand, Glaz kept trying to reach for it, which slowly escalated into a tussle.

Zofia stood there awkwardly, staring at the two Russians battling over a journal, which had found its way across the room. She picked it up and flipped through it.

There were very intricate drawings of nature. Some were drawings of birds flying in the sky, others were just forest animals doing their own thing. The rest of them were beautifully sketched landscapes with buildings and lovely trees.

Zofia quickly shut it, as the fight was coming to an end. She held it out to Glaz with a gentle smile. “Thank you.” He mumbled.

Kapkan stood in his spot for a moment, before deciding to leave the room, punching Glaz on the shoulder and again speaking in their native tongue.

Glaz looked slightly embarrassed, but offered Zofia a place to sit on his own bunk.

“What’s going on, Zofia?” Glaz sat down next to her.

“I don’t even know why I’m upset. I asked Ela if she would join me for the big party you guys are having and she said yes… But I feel like she’s only saying that to make me go away. And when the party rolls around, she will just ignore me.” The feelings all came back at once, tears began to well up in her eyes. Her head fell into her hands and she sobbed.

Glaz laid a hefty hand on her back, slowly rubbing her shoulder. “Well, you’ll just have to see what happens. I don’t really know what to say… I’m sorry.” Glaz’s voice dropped, slowly bringing Zofia in for a gentle embrace. She wasn’t sure how long he held her, but she could definitely feel his skin sticking to her face from the tears. As time continued, she noticed how tight he was holding her. Not that she didn’t like it.

Glaz held her by the shoulders, looking into her reddened eyes. “Are you okay now?” He whispered to her. She gave a small laugh. “Yeah. I think so.” She wiped her eyes and spared a smile.

Zofia appreciated Glaz and his company. She wasn’t one for socializing with people, but she would make an exception for Glaz any day.--

No. She fought down the feelings with a sharp inhale. She repeated one sentence in her head:

_I am married.  
I am married.   
I am married.   
I am married._

But one time couldn't hurt… Right? 

No. 

She put her hands on her knees, squeezing them tightly. “Are you sure you're okay?” Glaz asked once more.

Zofia found herself spacing off, staring right at his chest. Admiring the hair that traveled down… She wanted to run her fingers through it. Her cheeks flushed and her jaw clenched.

“Zofia?”

Her mouth opened and all that came out was an exasperated breath. She couldn't bring herself to tell Glaz what she wanted. He's been too nice, he wouldn't want her like that.

“I need to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, also, I am open to any requests and/or suggestions for other works! (This also includes if you want me to continue any work that I have previously written...) Feel free to comment them down below, OR send me an anonymous message on Tumblr, if you wish to be anonymous. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Send me your lovely requests here!: https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas party is about to start...
> 
> Things seem to be looking up for Zofia.
> 
> Dokkaebi is hesitant about the party.
> 
> Vigil makes up his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept this one short because I'm going to have the party in one huge chapter.
> 
> It'll get super confusing during the party because I won't put down who's POV it's from.
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_

_The day of the Christmas Party…_

 

**D:**

She had done her hair into a large braid and put on black leggings with a white hoodie. She had been putting on a little bit of makeup when her door opened. When she turned to look, her face was smooshed.

“Hi, Grace.”

She smiled at the sound of the voice, knowing who it was. Her lips were occupied, instead of trying to speak, she hummed. Ying’s face pulled away, squishing Dokkaebi’s cheeks with her hands. “Are you excited for the party?” Ying asked, sitting on her bed and watching her get ready. “I definitely am. I never really celebrated Christmas, so I’m super excited to see what it’s like.”

“Well, from what the FBI and the Navy say, it’s quite the celebration.” Ying swung her feet around, unable to tear her gaze away from her moe as she prettied herself for the party.

 

**V:**

He hasn’t left his room since the incident with that stupid German and Mute… He was almost embarrassed to. What Mute had said ran through his mind at all times, it almost made him sick.

Vigil got up and put on nicer clothes… A black sports shirt and gray sweats. His definition of nice.

He almost didn’t want to go to the party tonight… but he figured it would be good for him. Vigil wouldn’t want to disappoint Mute.

 

**Z:**

Zofia kept to herself after embarrassing herself in front of Glaz. She’d leave her room to eat, work out, and take care of herself. But the moment the Russians came around, she’d be gone in a hurry.

On this day, her mind was spinning around that it almost made her sick. Thoughts of Glaz. Thoughts of Ela. Whirling around in a nauseating dogfight… What would she do at the party? What if she makes a fool of herself again?

She laid in her bed and began to cry. Her head hurt and her feelings were suffocating. The pain felt like a train plowing through her chest.

There was a knock at her door. Zofia looked up at the door with a spiteful glare, hoping whoever was on the other side would leave her alone.

The door opened.

“Hey, sis.”

Her voice was calm, collected, and soft. She spared a pained smile at Zofia, who did the same to Ela. Ela came into the room, pushing the door shut. She twiddled with her thumbs. “I’ve been thinking,” She paused for a moment, moving a rogue piece of hair out of her face, “I should try to be a better sister.”

Hearing those words nearly made Zofia cry even more than she had been. Biting her tongue and inhaling, she replied with a shaky voice; “That really means a lot to me.” Ela laughed with a breath, “Yeah… So are you excited for tonight? The Americans apparently have everything planned out. I don’t know how, but they smuggled from pretty hard liquor.” She sat down next to her older sister. “I wonder who they got it from…” Zofia has heard of Bandit and his tricks… She knew to try and avoid him at all costs.

Ela found this to be hilarious, snorting following boisterous laughter. “Yeah, I suppose you haven’t met Kapkan or Bandit yet, huh?” Zofia chuckled at her, a lightening feel swept over her. “I don’t plan on it. They sound like they’re too much for me.” Ela shrugged in agreement. “They’re a lot to handle… But I know that you have been getting close to a **certain Russian**.” Ela nudged Zofia with her shoulder. Zofia’s face blushed, suddenly flustered. “Ah. What are you talking about?” Ela shoved her with one hand, “Come on! Kapkan has talked about you coming into the Spetsnaz room one time.” The blush left her face quicker than it came on.

“Oh… Yeah. I did.”

“You know, if I was straight, I’d definitely go for Glaz. He’s super sweet and very professional.” She put a swinging emphasis on ‘very professional’... enough to bring that blush back to Zofia’s cheeks. “Oh geez, Ela… Lay off.” Ela grabbed her shoulders and gave her a gentle shake, “Talk to him at the party tonight! I’ll be your _wingman_.” Zofia got up and started pacing. “Ela, I can’t. I’m married. I have a kid back home… It’s not right.” Ela stood up in front of her. “Come _on_! That doesn’t matter right now. You’re away from home. Just give it a try.” Zofia whined, throwing her face into her hands.

“Okay. Okay… Fine… I’ll try.”

 

**D:**

The pair left Dokkaebi’s room and went into the living room, which was now decorated with bright lights of white, red, and green. The American operators were all socializing in a group, along with the Canadians. The SAS and the GIGN had taken up the sofa and chairs, admiring the decor the FBI put up. A few of the Germans came in to socialize, not really taking notice to the sudden change of atmosphere.

“Well, shall we get to drinking?” Ying pointed to the table containing various types of alcohol. Dokkaebi grinned and nodded, immediately running over to it. There was wine, vodka, whiskey, and a few other drinks that the two didn’t recognize… But they each poured themselves a glass of red wine and got to it.

 

**V:**

Vigil had entered the living room shortly after his partner. He leaned on the doorframe, admiring the interactions taking place between all of the operators. Here at Rainbow, cultures and ethnicities were forgotten… And Vigil admired that, for he hated just about everyone. **About** everyone.

He spotted Mute sitting with his team mates, once he saw him, Mute immediately stood up and excused himself.

“I honestly didn’t think you’d show up…” Mute rested his hands in front of himself, messing with his fingers. “Why do you say that?” He propped himself up his elbow against the frame. Mute didn’t say anything, but he shrugged.

“I only came because of you, you know.”

Mute’s cheeks turned red, unable to find his words. Vigil couldn’t deny that it was super adorable how shy he was. “You can come sit with us… We might play some games later.”

So Vigil sat with Mute’s SAS friends along with a few of the GIGN. They waited until the real party began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll wrap up the story next chapter.
> 
> I'm also working on one for the Chimera Operators. :)
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas party is underway....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally 50% of this chapter is Zofia and Glaz doing the sex.... :)
> 
> And this is finally done!!!!! Been working on this since December. 4 months later it's done.
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow for Updates & other stuff!!!

Rock music blasted through the entire HQ, the source coming from the living room that teemed with all the operators in Rainbow. Loud voices boomed through the halls, almost relevant to a college party. And despite the amount of liquor that was on hand, a few of the soldiers opted to stay sober, mostly due to their maturity and alcohol wasn’t really in their taste. These people included Thatcher and Smoke from the SAS. Mute wasn’t much a drinker, more like a sipper. Sledge would drank when the opportunity was available… So it was more like Thatcher and Smoke had the responsibility to stay sober in case a call went out. The others were the majority of the GIGN, Twitch was the one to break the strict sobriety of the French, while Rook did sip on some wine every now and then, Montagne and Doc weren’t ones for alcohol. Echo didn’t drink, in fact, he didn’t show up to the party. Frost didn’t, at least, not yet. Various songs from **Def Leppard** , **Van Halen** , **AC/DC** , and other classic rock bands were played that whole night… The Navy was the one to pick the songs. Some of the foreign operators learned to enjoy the music, while the rest didn’t care for it and just ignored it. The party ended up not being so “Christmas-y”, but the atmosphere definitely helped with the lack of gift-giving going on. The simple coming together of the whole team was the greatest gift Rainbow could have.

 

Most people were shocked when Vigil showed up, since he mostly stuck around in his room unless he went to the workshop or the gym. He was also a rare sight at meals. A few were able to put the pieces together that Mute was the one to draw him from his solitude. Valkyrie and Caveira called them _”Rainbow’s Power Couple”_ , and managed to get Twitch, Bandit, and Kapkan on board with the idea, who agreed with wide grins and fangirl-ish laughs. In spite of Twitch having a small crush on the Korean operator that she kept to herself.

 

Zofia and Ela showed up together. Zofia beamed with energy and joy, feeling lighter than she ever has. She had her little sister back. That was all she wanted. With this burst of happiness came a plague of confidence, which only got stronger as she had began drinking. IQ came to join them a few minutes after they came in, taking a seat by Ela on the sofa. IQ introduced herself to Zofia, then began talking to Ela. Judging by each other’s gestures, they had to be flirting. Zofia’s heart stopped when Glaz took a seat by her, putting his arm up behind her on the couch. That same butterfly feeling came back to her stomach. They talked for what felt like forever, Zofia enjoyed herself greatly although she tried her best not to think of the toned Russian shirtless.

 

Dokkaebi and Ying were on the edge of wasted, Ying was sitting on Dokkaebi’s lap. They made out profusely while Pulse, Rook, and Blackbeard watched with mild interest, shifting in their seats and anxiously sipping at their bottles of beer. The party between the two of them would end before the party between Rainbow even reached its peak. Tachanka came over and punched Pulse in the shoulder in greeting, who looked at him with a fearful look. Tachanka noticed why they were all over here, his gaze locked on the couple.

 

 

It was about 22:30 _[10:30]_ and now liquor ran through their veins. The operators were everywhere, dancing and singing, playing games, talking, and/or getting way too into PDA and eating each other’s faces.

 

Mute and Vigil took their leave once the alcohol settled in Mute’s system. Vigil didn’t drink, although he admired Mute’s intake with a sly grin. It was a slow process that almost bore Vigil to death from watching, but it paid off in the end seeing the “straight-edge” sway and slur his words. After several drinks were downed by the Brit, Vigil gripped Mute’s thigh tightly, leaning in close enough for his breath to frisk his neck and ear; “Why don’t we get out of here? Head back to my room?” The look on Mute’s face made Vigil’s grin even wider: his eyes went big and his jaw dropped. Vigil’s hand moved up and aggressively rubbed at his crotch. Mute moaned softly before nodding and sliding off his chair, Vigil having to pull him up onto his feet and keeping him propped upright as they went to his room.

As always, Vigil’s room was spotless and well-kept. The bed was neatly tucked in and begged to be roughed up. The lights were off, but the faded glow from the lamps around the base filled the room with gray light. Vigil was careful not to hurt Mute as he laid him back on his bed, hit his head on the wall or on the bars of the bed. Vigil pressed his mouth to Mute’s, tasting the bitter alcohol on his tongue and in his breath. The moment his tongue pried the Brit’s lips open, Mute released a soft moan. Their clothes were off in seconds and thrown into a pile onto the floor at the end of the bed. The men got comfortable on the bed, as comfortable as two could be on a cardboard cot meant for one… Vigil took the necessary precautions, and the bed began to creak throughout the night, following Mute’s soft moans and whimpers.

 

Ying and Dokkaebi made it back to Ying’s room after wandering around drunkenly for what seemed like hours. They planned on getting nasty, but the moment they hit the bed, they were out like lights. They’d probably regret the amount of drinks they had once they woke up…

 

Ela took IQ back to her room, both managed to stay somewhat sober, but knew what they were doing. Ela sat on her couch, humming in satisfaction as the German girl straddled her lap. Her hips rolled against Ela’s in slow gentle movements, the friction of the clothes made them both gasp and moan softly. Their lips found each other in the darkness. Their kissing was lustful and hungry, but full of passion. Their clothes came off one by one, IQ being the first to have her’s removed. Ela was last, laying her down on her couch, as uncomfortable as it was. The room was filled with wonton moans that would last for hours.

 

Zofia and Glaz were among the last ones awake, although barely even drunk. Blackbeard and Thermite were there trying to clean up. They did nothing but talk and drink. Zofia told Glaz about her training before joining Rainbow, who was exceedingly impressed by her strong ambitions to improve. Glaz anxiously talked about his drawings and how he would love to paint, but it wouldn’t last long since Kapkan and Tachanka would probably tear it up. Zofia couldn’t blame them, they were very ornery and probably couldn’t appreciate something beautiful. It was crazy early in the morning, and the two operators were beginning to feel drowsy. Glaz offered to walk Zofia back to her room. Zofia leaned against the door with Glaz standing in front of her. They both didn’t want to leave the other alone, but the hanging tension made the interaction more awkward. Until something came over Zofia, offering to let Glaz stay the night in her room, and Glaz’s reaction she would never unsee. His face lit up, he forced away a smile and instantly became restless, reaching for the doorknob to let her in.

_”I wouldn’t want anything more.”_

The moment the door closed, Zofia went to lay down, covering her face with an arm. Glaz followed, laying on her right side. Glaz laid on his side, his head propped up on his elbow, simply watching her. The pale lights coming from the window faintly illuminated her features, although she was fully clothed… The Russian had nearly been in awe at her beauty. The world spun around him. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was the heat of the moment. He slowly moved her arm and kissed her. Zofia didn’t resist, or respond, but when he kissed her again, she panted softly and placed a soft hand against his cheek to pull him closer.

Glaz crawled on top of her, slotting his hips between her legs. Glaz moved his lips to her neck, softly kissing and nipping the sensitive skin. He took pride in hearing the changes of her breathing and feeling the increasing speed of her heart rate. He was careful not to leave marks on her neck, tenderly kissing where he nibbled. His hands slid across her chest and down her stomach to grip her waist, slowly grinding his hips against her own, eliciting a soft moan from Zofia, and a low growl from Glaz as well. Glaz’s hand tucked under her shirt, but Zofia began to sit up and pull it off before Glaz could do it for her. He removed his along with her. Zofia had already laid back down and taken off her bra, covering herself with her hands. It was awful chilly in her room, which was only partly the reason she had covered herself.

Glaz couldn’t see much, but he admired what he could, taking a hand to run it up her side, across her stomach, to her chest, to her cheek where his hand stayed for a moment. The growing heat in his pants made him shaky and hot.

When he leaned over her again to kiss on her neck, Zofia felt that she was wrapped up in a heated blanket, moving her hands to run her fingers through the hair on his chest and feel his toned body. Glaz continued to grind himself against her, the friction made him groan and pant against her skin. Zofia’s hand felt around, following the happy trail down to his jeans, which she gulped and blushed at her sizeable find. Glaz stopped moving for a moment at the feeling of Zofia’s hand. His own hand felt at the waistband on her pants, slipping under it to rub at the wet spot on her panties. Zofia nearly squealed at the sudden contact, gripping his member through the fabric.

“Mmm. It’s been a while, no?” Zofia could hear the smile in Glaz’s voice.

“I’m a busy woman. I have no time for such foolishness.” She returned his smile, using her free hand to pull his face in for a kiss then started to undo his jeans.

Glaz helped her, pulling his jeans off along with his boxers. Zofia had done the same, only she was in the process of removing her panties when Glaz tried to lean back in. While the both of them laughed awkwardly, Glaz helped her take off her underwear. He towered over her again, this time with no interruptions. Glaz got a little more vicious with his kisses, biting her neck just a little bit harder, gently running his tongue over the wound immediately after. Zofia held him in her hand, blushing as he thrust into her fist. His hot breath warmed her skin, trailing down to her chest. The heat gave her goosebumps. Something wet swirled around her nipple, Zofia responded with a hiss and arching her back. A second later she relaxed and held her breath.

_Fuck. I can’t let him know how sensitive I am… I have to stay strong._

Glaz noticed her reaction. He did it again. Zofia sucked in air, sealing her lips shut and let out a muffled moan, she gripped the bed sheets with white knuckles.

_This is going to be so hard…_

Glaz came back up to her, cupping her chin in his hand and started rubbing her cheek with his thumb. They stared at each other in the dark for what felt like forever. Zofia’s head was spinning, that this is actually happening. This is real. She did the same to him, putting a hand on his cheek. Glaz kissed her deeply, while Zofia felt a sudden sting between her legs that was blended with pleasure. He started slow, appearing to relish in the sounds she made. He quickened the pace as she relaxed.

 

They made love for what seemed like hours, at tops is was about forty-five minutes. Once they were done, Glaz laid next to her. They sat in dark silence, nothing but the sounds of their own panting filled the room. Zofia found his hand and held it. They stayed like that until they fell asleep.

 

Zofia felt no guilt… Only the most fulfilling feeling she hadn’t felt in what felt like years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * very loud clapping *
> 
> Yay!!! I hope this is okay for you guys! :)
> 
> I'll be working on my Operation Chimera fanfic in the meantime!
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow for Updates & other stuff!!!  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ask << Request me to write something or ask me your burning questions!!

**Author's Note:**

> Give me some feedback on this story, or anything I should add to it!
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_


End file.
